memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Martin
}}}}Commodore Maria Martin was the Commanding officer of the [[USS Sovereign|USS Sovereign]], along the Bajoran/Federation border, and was in charge of the 8th Fleet in the Bajoran sector. (Star Trek: Deutschland) Early life Maria Martin was born in 2259 on a starbase along the Federation-Klingon border to Starfleet parents, where she was raised by half of the command staff while her parents worked night shifts. She met legendary Captain James T. Kirk of the . At age 17, in 2276, while on vacation, on the planet Forcus, along the edge of Klingon space, she was forced to see many of the Klingon-Federation engagements after the force-signing of the Organian peace treaty. Her hopes were to help the Federation keep the peace. Starfleet Academy In 2290 at the age of 18 Maria was admistered into Starfleet Academy with the help of Captain James T. Kirk and newly promoted Captain Hikaru Sulu, and she took up the command division and passed all of her classes with flying color and as she is heading to her Command school class she bumps into a young James Martin and the two lock eyes and fell in love with each other. Starfleet Service In 2292 after a young Ensign Maria Tyson graduated Starfleet Academy her first posting was aboard the USS Excalibur (Constitution class), where she and the crew of the Excalibur aided a Federation task force in combating a Klingon defense force attacking Forcus 3. following the same year during the Orion conflict now promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and give the conn and she pliots the ship in the final battle of the Orion conflict earning the Federation a major victory against the Orions driving them out of Federation Terrtiory and back into Orion Terrtiory. Serving onboard USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B In 2293 following the Orion Conflict Lt jg. Maria Martin along with her Academy buddy Sasha Tyson was posted on the newly commissioned USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B), and after the energy ribbon encounter and the death of James T. Kirk Maria was late for her briefing with the senior staff and she again bumped into her boyfriend James Martin and the two got engaged and then a year later married by Captain John Harriman following that the Crew of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) encountered several Alien Races 120 Civilizations and 15 star systems. Personal leave of Absence When she was told she was pregant Captain Harriman gives her a leave of Absence on Earth seening how she hadn't been to Earth since she left, and both her and James head back to Earth to spend time together before the Enterprise heads out again she gave birth to John Martin in 2345, and she was reassigned to the USS Valkryie after the Enterprise was decommissioned in 2299. Coming back to Starfleet service Relationship USS Enterprise-B Friends Captain John Harriman Ensign Demora Sulu Lieutenant Sasha Tyson Personal life Maria Martin has the time of her life off duty on the holodecks onboard her flagship she has spent time with her son and daughter and was shocked to hear about her other son Brandon betraying Starfleet to join the Maquis. During the War she leads the 8th Fleet into battle,